


For I Can't Help Falling In Love...

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Singing, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Connor might not see his own beauty but Nines can always remind him.





	For I Can't Help Falling In Love...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meh_Lar_Bleh_900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_Lar_Bleh_900/gifts).



> A little cute, cheer up/pick-me-up fic for my best friend, Bonnie.  
> (I know how much you love this song and the guy who covered it ;3)

Connor sighed, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. Pale, lithe, fingers moved forward and traced the cold glass. A tired, frowning, face stares back at him. He doesn’t understand why he looked like this. Sure, Hank had told him once that he was goofy looking, but he didn’t mind. He thought it was a funny joke. But…now that he looked at himself more, he didn’t see anything really appealing about himself. No matter how many times he checked every mirror he came across, the same dull reflection looked back at him. He shakes his head and his hand pulls away from the glass to touch his own face. There were so many things he didn’t understand.

If he was meant to be scary, why did they give soft brown eyes? If he was supposed to look flawless, why did they dot his skin with so many moles? Connor doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know why he had so many imperfections for someone made to be perfect. As he continues to gaze at the mirror, Connor doesn’t hear the door open and shut or the sound of Sumo running across the room to greet Nines who was calling his name. He’s too lost in gazing at himself, trying to figure out why he looked so…wrong. While Connor gazes on longer, the bedroom door opens and closes. Nines walked in, pulling his blazer off and hanging it on the door.

“My love, what are you doing?” he asks, startling the other android.

Connor jumps, noticing Nines walking up behind him in the mirror. He sighs and relaxes as he feels his arms wrap around him.

“Just looking at myself, sweetheart.” he answers, his hands moving to hold Nines’ own.

Nines looks at the mirror, gazing at their reflection too. He frowns when he sees Connor frowning too. Resting his chin on the smaller android’s shoulder, he stole a kiss before speaking again.

“But why are you frowning, my little lamb?” he asks softly, nuzzling against his neck.

Connor sighs and gestures to all of himself.

“I just don’t get it, Ni. If I was meant to be perfect, then why do I have so many flaws? Why the moles or the warm brown eyes? I was supposed to be intimidating like you. I just…I don’t look right at all. I mean, I look more of a disaster.” he says, practically rambling.

Nines chuckles softly, kissing Connor’s temple.

“Love, flaws _are_ a part of you. They are what make you special. Unique. You taught me that, remember? And besides, those aren’t moles. They’re angel kisses, the ones I send you when we’re far apart. Your warm brown eyes are beautiful, putting others at ease with one look. And making me fall in love over and over.” he counters, smiling at him through the mirror.

Connor sighs and hangs his head, but Nines stops him, catching his chin with a finger. He shakes his head with a smile, moving Connor’s head again to pepper his face with kisses. Connor giggles softly with each kiss, a soft blue spreading across his cheeks. He still doesn’t know what he did to deserve someone so loving like Nines. Hell, he never even expected his successor to fall in love with him. But it happened anyway, and he couldn’t be any happier. Before he could think about it anymore, Nines’ voice brought him out of his thoughts.

_Wise men say…_

_Only fools…rush in…_

_But I…can’t help…falling in love with you_

Connor smiles, feeling himself sway along with Nines. He loved this song. He loved it even more Nines sang it to him, be it when he couldn’t sleep or after a bad dream or just whenever he so desired.

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I…can’t help…falling in love with you_

Nines feels his heart melt, looking at Connor who smiles dreamily back at him. He doesn’t know what he did to end up here with him but he’s not regretting it one bit. His heart is so full of love that it’s overflowing. Connor was perfect to him, from the smile on his face to every last mole on his body.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea._

_Darling so it goes…_

_Some things are meant to be…_

Connor sighs happily this time, leaning his head back on Nines’ shoulder as he softly hums along. Maybe he can’t see what’s so perfect about him but, that’s okay. So long as Nines is here to show him otherwise, he’ll be alright. He’ll still feel odd, looking at himself in the mirror but Nines will always be there to remind him of how beautiful he is.

_Take…my…hand…_

_Take my whole life too…_

_For I…can’t…help falling in love with you_

Nines smiles, kissing Connor once more before looking up at the mirror again to see him smiling.

“Connor, my love, my sweet angel, I wish you could see what I see.” he says, nuzzling his neck again “You’re perfect the way you are. I don’t want intimidation or anything you were programmed with. I want you as you are. From your beautiful eyes to every last dot on your skin.” he says, gazing at his reflection.

“Nines…” was all Connor could say, too awed and melting from his praises with a soft blush.

Nines smiles, finishing his little praise.

“Little one, I could go on and on, listing every beautiful thing I see in you. Every little detail I fell in love with, like the way your cheeks glow a pretty blue whenever I make you happy. One day, I hope you see it too. Until then, I will be here to remind you of how amazing and perfect you are to me. Because, my sweetheart, I love you very much.”

Connor turned around, Nines’ arms still around him. He smiled and looked up at him, reaching up on tiptoes to peck his lips.

“I love you too, darling.”

Nines chuckles softly, pecking his lips too as he sings again.

_For I…can’t…help…_

_Falling in love_

_With…you_


End file.
